Animus Liber
by Hasty
Summary: Kenpachi always knew that Yachiru's family would find her some day. Hachi's not dealing well with the changes in Seireitei, but they've got to try to get along. Post Winter War family drama.
1. Chapter 1

**The only bleach I own is in the laundry room. Originally written for Yachiru's birthday. Theme : Animus Liber by Krypteria. Much thanks to Vivienne Granger, who proofread this for me. Any errors are my fault, not hers. Takes place post Winter War.**

Hachi glanced out the window, checking the time. Soifon-taicho would probably be coming by soon. He found that he enjoyed the company of the younger shinigami: especially that of Soifon, Iba-kun and Isane, his god-daughter. All of them had grown into fine shinigami, as had Ise-chan and Kira-kun. Kuchiki-kun, on the other hand, had changed for the worse.

"Soifon, I'm fucking begging ya," a man's voice said. "Take back the nomination. I don't want ta be a captain."

Soifon replied, "It wasn't just me, Madarame. We now have to have at least five captains nominate a candidate. And even Zaraki-taicho agreed that the responsibility would be good for you."

"Give Fifth back to Hirako! It was his damn division first!"

The two stepped into Hachi's man looked familiar, but Hachi couldn't place him. Bald as an egg, tattoos in the corners of the eyes, and wide brown eyes. Soifon seemed to be the same as ever- her braids swung aggressively, but she had her lips clenched tightly, as if in pain. Her stump must still be hurting her, Hachi decided.

"Fuck me sideways," the man said, staring at him.

"Madarame, that's disgusting," Soifon said.

"Excuse me, have we met?" Hachi asked, a little shocked. Was that an invitation or an exclamation?

"Probably not. I'm Ikkaku Madarame of the Zaraki Division- er, Eleventh. I didn't mean that, I was just kinda surprised. You don't have a daughter, do ya?"

"No," Hachi said. He'd finally managed to place him. Ikkaku Madarame, first year academy student, and Urahara's apprentice. Somehow, Hachi wasn't surprised that he'd ended up in Eleventh Division. In the academy, Ikkaku had a reputation for being stubborn and combative. He'd been younger and hairier then, which explained why Hachi hadn't recognized him.

Ikkaku, for his part was thoroughly confused. There was no way that this bulky guy could be..but he had to be. Somehow, he'd always assumed that Yachiru got her hair from her mother.

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive. I only had a son."

Ikkaku frowned. "You got any brothers or sisters knockin' around in the Rukon?"

"No."

"I'll be back. I gotta talk with Zaraki-taicho."

_How strange,_ Hachi thought.

He asked Isane for a photo of the Eleventh Division, and found his eye immediately drawn to the lieutenant. No wonder Ikkaku'd been so surprised. He'd known that Kusa had died, and that his daughter had vanished… but he'd long ago given up any hope that she'd survived.

But why had she ended up with the Kenpachi, of all people? Why would he have taken the child and killed the parents? Or had he just found her on his journey through the Rukon? Why had he kept her?

00

"Zaraki-taicho, you been to Fourth yet?"Ikkaku asked.

"I was just there yesterday," Kenpachi replied, shuffling the paperwork. Bill, bill, notice of release from Fourth, application for leave.. he pulled that one out and stamped it. Makizue deserved it. Notice of release, notice of release, bill, request for transfer, request for records of service.. He flicked a bell irritably. Would it kill Yamamoto to lay off the paperwork?

"Yeah? Funny thing, one of the Vizards looks a lot like Yachiru. His name's Hachigen Ushoda, and he was the lieutenant of the Kido Forces."

"Really?" Kenpachi said. Ikkaku translated it as 'stop talking now and I might let you live.'

"It's probably just a coincidence. Renji fought a pink-haired Espada, after all, and no one's saying the brat's a hollow."

Ikkaku set a new speed record as he fled the office. Kenpachi glared at his retreating back. Yachiru was with Rangiku, so he had a bit of time to think before she returned. He fumbled in his desk and dragged out the Box. He slotted the pieces on the lid into place, and reached for a locket that was buried among the other mementos. He popped the lid of the locket open and regarded the portrait inside.

It was an old-fashioned photograph in black and white. He knew the young woman with the high cheekbones had had brown hair with a bit of a red tinge to it and red eyes. The man with the small handlebar mustache and the round face had had pink hair and grey eyes. The baby wrapped in the blanket had grown into a pretty girl with her father's hair and her mother's eyes.

He'd trimmed a lock apiece from the man and the woman, closed their eyes, and buried them with his own hands. He hadn't known who they were, just that they were Yachi's parents.

Shit, why did having a brat make everything so complicated?

00

There was a stunned silence as the photographs were passed around. Hiyori'd been moved to intensive care, and Unohana was only allowing visitors on a limited basis, so the Vizards were hanging around until she recovered. Hachi wondered what she'd have to say about this. She'd rush off and challenge the Kenpachi to a duel, he thought.

"What the hell is she doing with Eleventh?" Shinji asked. Rose had informed him about the situation and driven the point home that as the leader, Shinji needed to Do Something.

Like what? March to Eleventh and demand they turn over the lieutenant? Yeah, that'd go over well. Getting involved in this mess would be more dangerous to his health than tap-dancing through a mine-field.

"According to Iba-kun, she's the current Kenpachi's adopted daughter, Yachiru Kusajishi," Love said. "She's been with him since she was a baby. Iba told me that he doesn't know what happened to her parents."

"A Kenpachi as a parent," Shinji muttered. "Just when I thought I'd seen and heard everything."

"I know, I know," Mashiro chirped. "Hachi went and knocked Zaraki-sama up. Stupid Hachi, leaving them on their own."

Kensei hit her on the head. Lisa wondered if she should explain it, but decided not to. If Mashiro couldn't understand basic biology, even the most detailed diagram wouldn't help.

"Ow!" the greenhaired Vizard howled.

Love sighed. He'd support Hachi, of course, but he didn't want to get involved.

Rose inspected the photo. "Doesn't her face look familiar?"

He thought of his vice-captain, bent over a sketchpad, frowning thoughtfully. Swap out the hair, and that was her as a child. It was hard to believe that he'd never see his little cousin again.

"I thought so too," Lisa agreed. "She looks like Tomomi Saskakibe, not Hikifune-san."

"Kusajishi-jo is Tomomi's and Kusagen's daughter. She was born a long time after we were exiled," Hachi said.

"I wonder if Kusa and Tomomi were friends with Zaraki-taicho. God knows, I'd be his friend," Lisa said thoughtfully.

Kensei muttered, "Quit perving on the newbies."

Lisa ignored him.

"So what are you going to do?" Kensei asked Hachi. "Just leave her there, with that man? Eightieth District is a hell-hole. There are cannibals there!"

"Before we get sidetracked," Love interrupted, "I ought to point out that as far as Kusajishi's concerned, Zaraki's her father. Be careful what you say in front of her- hell, be careful what you say in front of any of Eleventh's shinigami. They're all very loyal to Zaraki, even the ones who transferred to other divisions. 'Sides, I heard that he and Tousen didn't get along, so he's got some redeeming features."

"If he's able to inspire such loyalty, there must be a reason for it," Hachi said. "Please allow me to handle this. I'm sure he and I can come to an understanding."

00

Kenpachi spent a lot of time thinking while he corralled the paperwork. The simple truth was that he had to be fair to Yachiru and Ushoda. Ushoda would want to see if Yachiru was his kin, and Yachiru'd be sneaking over to Fourth the minute someone blabbed. And then she'd feel guilty about it and sulk for a week. He'd be damned if he'd let this drag on like it had with Saskakibe.

He found a blank piece of paper, wrote on it, and affixed his seal to it. Yeah, he could've used a butterfly, but there was something to be said for the personal touch. A few minutes later, a nervous rookie was dispatched to Fourth with the letter.

He sent a butterfly to Yachiru and Rangiku. The kitchen needed restocking, so he'd kill some time by prowling the market. Rangiku might be a lousy cook, but she was the queen of bargain hunting.

00

Hachi read the letter again as he walked through the halls. He eventually arrived at the room he sought, and knocked on the doorframe.

"Ukitake-taicho, may I come in?"

"Certainly," Ukitake said. "I see you're back to your bad old habits, Ushoda."

Ukitake looked almost the same as he had a century ago, but his hair hung loose now. This century hadn't been good to him; he looked a little older now.

"Politeness is never a bad habit," Hachi said mildly.

"I agree, but you were always so formal. Did you drop in just for the pleasure of my company?"

"I wish I could say that. I have always thought that you were a sound judge of character, so I came to ask your advice. What is your opinion of Zaraki-taicho?"

"Does this have anything to do with Yachiru-chan?"

"Yes. He invited me to dinner- his third seat seems to believe his ward and I may be related. I think Zaraki-taicho wants to see me to see if he can confirm it."

"And to introduce you to Yachiru-chan, no doubt," Ukitake said. "He's been here nearly fifty years, and I can still barely predict Zaraki-kun's reactions to anything. He reminds me of Shin, sometimes."

"How does he treat Yachiru-chan?"

Ukitake chuckled, coughed and cleared his throat.

"Most people in Seireitei would tell you she's spoiled rotten, and I have to agree. Yachiru-chan looks up to Zaraki-kun, and he's never been anything but kind to her."

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho," Hachi said. "You've been very helpful."

000

Saskakibe was waiting in Hachi's room when he got back. Hachi wasn't surprised at all.

"The Oomedas sent you a kimono," the vice-captain said, gesturing at a wrapped parcel. He seemed uneasy; Hachi'd never seen the normally calm vice-captain so worked up. Today, he was frowning and even his trimmed silver hair and mustache seemed to be fraying from nerves.

"How did Tomomi and Kusa wind up in Kusajishi?" Hachi asked. He wasn't willing to spare Saskakibe's feelings. After all, he and Yamamoto hadn't contested Central 46's harsh sentence. Only First and Second Division were on speaking terms with Chamber 46. Even the Kuchikis had no influence over them. Saskakibe and Yamamoto had known that the Vizards were to be put to death, and they'd done nothing.

"Tomomi never believed that Urahara was responsible for the Vizard's condition. She tried to kill Kurotsuchi on the day of his captain's exam. It was exile or the Maggot's Nest, and I persuaded Yamamoto to exile her. Kusa chose to follow her. When they had a child, they decided to travel to a higher district and raise her there. Unfortunately, they were killed before they could carry that plan out."

"How did you explain it to Zaraki-taicho?"

"I didn't. Unohana told him that I had a grand daughter who had disappeared in the Rukon. I tried to keep him under that impression, but he figured it out quite quickly. I erased her parent's records when I realized Yachiru was still alive. I thought someone might use the information to harm her."

"Who knew, besides Unohana?"

"Ukitake, Kyoraku and Yamamoto all knew her parents. Soifon was the only one of the younger captains who I took into my confidence."

"And you let her stay with Zaraki?"

"What else could I have done? Kidnapped her? She'd never leave his side willingly."

"Why did he take her in?"

"A whim, I suppose. I did ask, but he couldn't explain it."

"We will have to discuss this later," Hachi said firmly. "I don't want to be late."

**A/N: There's gotta be a reason that Yachiru and Hachi both have pink hair. I've been wondering about it since Hachi first appeared, and this sort of sprang up from my personal theory. I know it's kind of long, but I hoped it was worth it. **

**Edit: 4/12. I decided to split this into two chapters. Stay tuned for the conclusion.**

**Reviews welcomed. **


	2. The Future That We Don't Know

**Bleach isn't mine. Only Kube-sensei knows the truth. Theme: Pride, by High and Mighty Color. **

A long time ago, in a bar, Kenpachi had chatted with Isshin Shiba about Murphy's Law, on the latter's last trip (but one) to the Seireitei. According to Isshin, it stated that everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. In this situation, clause 19 of Murphy's Law applied.

'When you are expecting an important guest, that is the day you will be out of everything.'

He had to admit it was his own damn fault. Since they didn't know how long the war would last, Kenpachi'd let his shinigami raid the perishable supplies, even the ones normally reserved for the seats. Within reason- Sonoda would kill for her daily glass of milk, anyone who got between Makizue and his pears was in trouble, and the coffee and chocolate were invitation only.

The real surprise was the damage that'd been done to the non-perishable foods. Kenpachi's and Ikkaku's stash of birds-eye peppers had been raided, the coffee'd been consumed, the spices were decimated, and the sweet chili paste was gone. They were even out of miso. Kenpachi'd spent a long and expensive afternoon restocking. Rangiku'd been a great help, and he didn't even begrudge her the tea and sake she'd wanted as payment.

She was drinking a lot lately, but right now he couldn't worry about her. How the hell was he gonna explain things to Yachiru? Or Ushoda? Of the Vizards, so far he'd met Hirako and Aigawa, and he could tell they didn't think much of him. Fuck them. Ushoda could think what he liked, as long as he didn't try to take Yachiru away.

00

"Ayasegawa-fukutaicho, Ayasegawa-fukutaicho!" Rikichi yelled, waving frantically. "Did you hear the news?"

Yumichika carefully capped his ink and put down his brush.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kusajishi-chan's real father showed up! Oh, it's going to be such a mess! Zaraki-taicho's gone all quiet, and it's gotten realllly scary around Eleventh."

Byakuya smiled into his teacup. Rikichi'd gotten it all spectacularly wrong. He'd love to be a fly on the wall when Kenpachi heard that rumor.

"I suppose you're going to be useless until you satisfy your curiosity," Byakuya remarked, apparently to the air. "Yes, Ayasegawa, you may escort Ushoda-sama to Eleventh."

"Thank you, sir," Yumichika said, happily.

00

"You don't look anything like the vice-captain," Yumichika said. Hachi wondered what she'd done to her eyebrows.

"Unohana-taicho lent me some pictures of Kusajishi-jo, and she seems to take after her mother's side of the family," Hachi replied. "Who are you, miss?"

"I'm only letting you get away with that because Zaraki-taicho hates it when his guests don't show up," Yumichika snapped. "My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, I'm the former fifth seat of Eleventh, and I'm male."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to cause offence. Which division are you with now?"

"I'm the vice-captain of Sixth, currently. I doubt I'll stay there for long. That wretched Shihouin is trying to recruit me for Second Division."

"Soifon-taicho is going to be removed from her post?"

Yumichika shrugged.

"She's engaged to Kira-fukutaicho, and the rumor is that Yamamoto suggested that she take a nice long honeymoon. I suspect she won't be coming back to Second. Kira's already resigned."

"Tell me, what is Zaraki-taicho like?"

Yumichika shrugged. "He's well- Zaraki-taicho. He likes being in control, hates losing, and will fight anyone given half a chance of winning. I won't say he's nice, but he has his moments."

Hachi quite enjoyed the little stroll. Most of the divisions looked the same, although some poor shinigami would have to scrub off the graffiti on Fifth Division's barracks. He agreed with the sentiments expressed in the graffiti- mostly along the lines of 'Aizen sux.'

"Madarame is going to have his work cut out for him," he commented.

"I have to agree," Yumichika said. "Ikkaku loves to fix things, so I think he'll enjoy his time as captain."

"Has he picked out a vice-captain?"

"He's mentioned one or two candidates, but nothing definite yet. Ah, we're here."

"Is Zaraki-taicho a good cook?"

"Yes. He can't make anything really fancy, but he takes pride in being able to provide Yachiru-chan and his guests with delicious food."

Well, that sounded promising. Hachi still had some doubts about Kenpachi's cooking ability, but he'd managed to keep Yachiru alive without much help. Just as he thought that, he noticed the girl waiting by the gate. She'd grown a bit since the last photographs had been taken, but he knew her immediately. In person, the resemblance to her late parents was even more apparent. The internal hollow rumbled, immediately recognizing her as kin.

"Hi! Are you our guest? I'm Yachiru Kusajishi."

"I'm Hachi Ushoda, Kusajishi-fukutaicho. I used to be the lieutenant in the Kido Corps."

She considered him thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side. She'd inherited a lot of Kirio's mannerisms, he thought, sadly. It'd been a little more than a century, and he still missed her.

"Could you show me to the captain's quarters, Kusajishi-fukutaicho?"

She pouted. "Just 'Yachiru' is fine!"

"'Yachiru it is then," Hachi said. "Shall we go in? Ayasegawa's been bragging about your captain's cooking abilities, and I'd like to see if they live up to the claims."

"Are we related? You have the same color hair as I do. I've never met any shinigami that had pink hair before."

"I believe we might be.."

Yumichika left, smiling to himself. His curiosity was completely satisfied, and the rumor mill needed feeding.

00

"Nice ta meet ya," Kenpachi said. "I've heard a bit about ya from Soifon and Shihouin."

"It's nice to meet you too, Zaraki-taicho," Hachi said. "Thank you for inviting me."

He examined Kenpachi. He guessed that Kenpachi was about Aigawa's age, which made him a century or two younger than Hachi. He'd certainly led a hard life, judging from the scars that marked his face and body. This was not a man who trusted easily, or a man to be taken lightly.

"Is teppanyaki all right? I'm guessing you're a bit sick of that muck Retsu keeps tryin' ta pass off as food."

Hachi chuckled. "Teppanyaki sounds delicious. Do you need help?"

"No. Sit down and take a load off, Ushoda. Yachi, quit bothering him and set the table."

"'Kay!" Yachiru chirped. Despite Kenpachi's tone, she didn't seem frightened at all.

Kenpachi readied the food and drinks while she set the table. Once she was done, she sat down next to Hachi and looked expectantly at him.

"What do the Kido Corps actually do?" she asked.

"Research, mostly. Since we're officially a part of Second Division, we do missions with them, but most of us concentrate on the practical applications of kido. Occasionally, Unohana-taicho needs our services, or we are called to aid another division."

"Oh. Sounds boring."

"You sound like Kusagen, my couldn't understand the appeal of it either."

"You had a son?"

"Yes," Hachi said, sadly. "He died a long time ago. I'm sure you would have liked him."

Kenpachi stuffed a bite of rice and beef into her mouth before she could think of another question. She chewed thoughtfully and Hachi took that as his cue to sample some of the food. It was delicious.

"Yachi made the salad and the soup," Kenpachi said, helping himself to both. "I set aside some plums for later."

"Thank you. The division seems deserted tonight. Is it usually this quiet?"

"No. I lost Yumi ta Kuchiki, and Ikkaku's movin' on too. I let all the married shinigami go home for a while. The rest are new recruits- they're all bein' quiet 'cause they're scared I'll kick 'em out if they breathe too loudly."

"From the academy?"

"The best academy there is- every single one of 'em's from the Rukon. What they don't know about surviving ain't worth learning."

"You recruited _directly _from the Rukon?"

"Yeah, I used ta be a sword for hire, and a lot of the big shots in the districts owed me a favor or ten. I picked up most of the recruits in passing."

"Oh. You're _that _Zaraki. Weren't you originally partnered with a woman who went by the name of 'Surgeon'?"

"That was 'Chiru, my sensei. We worked together for a long time after I finished my apprenticeship."

Hachi sensed a tiny hint of pain in Kenpachi's voice. Well, that was interesting. He wondered what sort of woman the first Yachiru'd been. She'd certainly made an impression on Kenpachi.

"You never answered my question," Yachiru interrupted. "Pink-san, are we related?"

"Yes," he replied. "Your father was my only son. He'd married Saskakibe's daughter. I received word that they had died, but until recently, I didn't know you'd survived. I had to talk the others out of a rescue mission when we found out who took you in."

"Good. I don't need rescuing."

"Wouldn't a done them any good," Kenpachi chuckled. "Still, it'd be interesting."

"If I looked like my parents, how come Glasses didn't notice it?" Yachiru asked.

_Glasses? _he thought. What was with her and the nicknames? She probably meant Aizen.

"He only saw me in passing a few times, and your father never obtained any rank higher than third seat. Your mother began wearing tinted glasses to hide her eye color after her first year in the academy. She had red eyes, like yours."

"I can think of another reason," Kenpachi added. "I've messed up more 'n a few people who tried to fuck with Yachiru."

Hachi decided that the subject needed to be changed. They spent the rest of the meal chatting about inconsequential matters.

Hachi was amused to find out that Yachiru's hobby was the same as her mother's- sketching. Kenpachi didn't appear to have any hobbies, aside from fighting.

He was surprised to find that they all hailed from the lower Rukon's Northern Districts. Hachi had lived in the 68th before coming to the attention of the Kido Corps's captain at the time.

00

Yachiru yawned over her dessert. Hachi noticed the glance Kenpachi shot at her.

"Hey, caterpillar, I'm gonna walk Ushoda back to Fourth. Why don't you get to bed?"

"But I could go with you," she insisted.

"You'd fall asleep before we got halfway there. Don't worry about it. I'll read ya a story when I get back."

Kenpachi mussed her hair up affectionately. She batted his hand away, smiling.

"Okay. Um, Pink-san..I just want you to know that Ken-chan's always done his best for me."

"I can tell," Hachi said. "I'll see you again, Yachiru-chan."

He hesitated for a second, and bent down to give her a hug.

"I'm glad we were able to meet, little one," he whispered.

00

"Does Yachiru-chan normally tire out that easily?" Hachi asked.

"No, it's 'cause she's been running over to Tenth all the time,and she's gotta do the paperwork and training too. She's stubborn, so she doesn't say anything until she keels over."

"I'd guess you're the same way too," Hachi said. "You would have liked her parents. Kusa and Tomomi would often push themselves like that. They'd give any task all their effort."

"I know. They died defending her."

"Would you be offended if I asked how you found Yachiru-chan?"

"I was tracking a group of bandits that raided Kusajishi. Out of the area the bandits hit, Yachiru was the only one I found alive."

"What happened to the bandits?"

Kenpachi smiled nastily. "I turned their heads in for the reward. I needed the dough, especially with Yachi around."

"It's not that I'm not grateful, but why did you choose to raise Yachiru by yourself?"

"Who else was gonna do it?"

"You have a point."

"I guess I owe ya the truth. I didn't have any other choice. I didn't think she'd live very long, but I figured I'd try ta give her a fighting chance."

Hachi lowered himself to the ground in an awkward bow. "On behalf of my grand-daughter, I thank you."

Kenpachi hauled him to his feet. "Ya don't need ta thank me. I'm no hero."

Hachi accepted his zanpakuto, framing his next thoughts carefully.

"You may not think so, but I'll have to disagree. Would you mind if I visited your division again?"

"Drop by anytime. Yachi'll be happy ta see ya."

"I will try. I do not know how long we will be able to stay in the Seireitei."

"Worried that ol' man Yama'll roll up the welcome mat on ya? I don't blame ya."

"Old habits die hard, I'm afraid. But I'm glad I was able to meet you and Yachiru. At least something good has come out of this mess."

"Are you going ta take Yachiru with you when you leave?" Kenpachi asked.

"No. She's better off staying with you."

"Most of the Seireitei would tell ya ta get your head checked."

"It's not their decision to make. It's my call, and I will do what I think is best. I do not want to be your enemy, Zaraki-taicho."

"I'm surprised you're being so reasonable."

"I gain nothing by being upset. You and Yachiru-chan are the only family I have left."

"A truth for a truth, eh?" Kenpachi said, as they stopped by Fourth's gate. "You better go in, Retsu's probably got some poor shinigami waiting for ya."

"Again, thank you, Zaraki-taicho. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Kenpachi's fine," Kenpachi grumbled, embarrassed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hachi replied.

He smiled to himself as he wended his way back to his cot at Fourth. No matter what the future held, he'd gotten to see his family once again. Yachiru was a lively child, who was sure to be a shinigami any clan could be proud of. Kenpachi was- well, he had to respect the man, even if he wasn't sure he liked him. It couldn't have been easy for Kenpachi, fighting his way to the top while raising a child. Yes, he was rough, tough, violent, and crude, but then again, that described most of Hachi's comrades.

_Deny it all you want, Kenpachi, but you're a good man. I can see that, even if no one else can. _

**_And we're done. Ahhh, it feels good to have that out of my system. I originally planned to post this for Father's Day, but best laid plans _****_and all that. I hope you all liked this odd little story, and feel free to drop a review on the way out. _**


End file.
